In a bi-directional voltage converter separate voltage regulators generally are employed for each direction of current flow. Generally, two different current sense amplifiers measure a voltage across a shunt. There are at least three significant problems associated with this approach. First, a shunt in series with the input path introduces a significantly large power loss. For example, for a voltage across the shunt of 50 mV in a 100 A system, a power dissipation may be on an order of 5 W. Second, when charging a battery, a current through the shunt may be approximately ⅕ of a discharge current, and a voltage across the shunt would be only 10 mV. With such a small signal in a switching regulator where high frequency noise is radiated by a power stage, it may be very difficult to make a current sensor that accurately measures a current. Thirdly, a wide bandwidth amplifier that has very high gain and extreme accuracy may be subject to high frequency radiated and conducted emissions.